


Gone to your head

by migraine_Sky



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив только недавно вернулся на родину из льдов Северной Атлантики и ему нехорошо. Тони по никому не известным причинам это небезразлично. Отсылка к детству Тони, чувства, первые шаги навстречу.<br/>АУ ненароком, штаб Мстителей вдруг очутился в Калифорнии :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to your head

**Author's Note:**

> композиция Lisa Gerrard & Patrick Cassidy – Vespers рекомендована к прослушиванию, когда повествование дойдет до посещения выставки для создания нужного настроения ;)

Горизонта больше не было. За нагромождением волнорезов не было ни океана, ни неба. Только молочно-серая пустота, оседающая на его лицо невидимыми частицами. Он облизал губы. Пустота была соленая на вкус.  
Стив сидел на скамейке на Вэнис Бич и смотрел на утренний туман. Было довольно холодно, хотя калифорнийскую зиму, конечно же, не сравнить с нью-йоркской. Белая пена набрасывалась на темно-серые камни волнорезов и уже прозрачной волной облизывала краюшек пляжа. У океана почти не было запаха. Как и у льда. Немного странно: после того, как Стив пролежал примерно семьдесят лет замурованным в кусок льда, он полагал, что ему будут сниться клаустрофобические кошмары; как тем людям, что всю жизнь боятся быть похороненными заживо. Однако все, что он видел в снах, была безграничная снежная пустота, по которой он брел – один и больше ни души до самого горизонта.  
Стив опустил голову. На одной из досок скамейки, среди чьих-то имен и дат, было нацарапано каким-то уличным философом: «Одиночество подготавливает нас к смерти». Он провел пальцами по шершавой поверхности облупленной краски. Ничего общего со скользкой гладкостью ледышки. Иногда ему нужно было напоминать себе, что он действительно очнулся, ведь прошло немногим больше месяца. А что такое месяц, да даже и целый год по сравнению с семидесятью.  
Было еще довольно рано, набережная за его спиной только начинала оживать. Женщина с пластиковым стаканчиком кофе в руке, пара серферов с досками, совершающий утреннюю пробежку парень. Где-то поблизости загремели поднимающиеся рольставни открывающегося магазинчика.  
От влажности прядь волос отяжелела и упала Стиву на глаза. Он не убрал ее, все так же неподвижно смотря туда, где за пустотой должен был быть горизонт. Мимо Стива важно прошагала пара больших чаек, пристально косясь на него желтыми глазами.  
Стив приехал сюда утром на мотоцикле. Общественность пока было решено не уведомлять о репатриации Капитана, поэтому он мог не опасаться, что кто-то нарушит его уединение. В конце концов, в Голливуде накаченному блондину в темных очках проще затеряться в толпе, чем где бы то ни было.  
\- Ах вот ты где, - произнес знакомый голос за его спиной.  
Стив удивленно обернулся и увидел Тони, бодро шагающего к нему среди разрисованных граффити стволов пальм.  
\- Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Сигнализатор местонахождения, - Тони помахал своим старкфоном. – Чуть было не прошел мимо тебя в этом тумане.  
Он сел рядом, закрыв от Стива все мудрые скамеечные афоризмы.  
\- Ничего, если я нарушу твое одиночество? Клянусь, только я один, я следил – хвоста не было, - Тони ухмыльнулся и положил одну руку на спинку скамейки. Да уж, с Тони совсем другое дело: стоило ему появиться в городе, папарацци, пресса и назойливые фанаты были лишь вопросом времени.  
Стив молча кивнул и убрал волосы с глаз. Странный он, этот Тони. Кажется, он так сроднился со своим костюмом, что даже без него – словно в маске. Такой уверенный, самодовольный, независимый. Но если заглянуть ему в глаза, там, в глубине, кто-то другой.  
Тони быстро отвел взгляд, не выдержав внимательного взгляда Стива:  
\- Что?.. Я просто подумал, что Фьюри прав, и тебе нужно больше общения, чтобы адаптироваться…  
Стив с трудом подавил смешок:  
\- Фьюри прав?? Тони, ты заболел что ли?  
Тони вспыхнул и начал как-то скомкано оправдываться. С ним явно что-то было не так.  
\- Не важно, Тони, - прервал его Стив. И осторожно добавил: - Если честно, я рад тебя видеть.  
Стив всегда думал, что Тони в самую последнюю очередь может понадобиться чье-то общество. Он был счастлив и самодостаточен в полном одиночестве. Явки в штаб Щ.И.Т.а были для него мучением, и свободное от светских мероприятий время (а его оставалось не так уж много) он стремился провести наедине со своими машинами в мастерской. Но возможно, Стив ошибался.  
\- Тут в двух шагах проходит выставка, - сказал Тони немного спустя, копаясь в своем телефоне. – В той части пляжа, прямо на берегу. Залы из временных конструкций. Мне кажется, тебе может быть интересно. Конечно не совсем то, что ты там любишь, не Караджио какой-нибудь…  
\- Караваджио.  
\- …Фотография. Но тоже ведь искусство.  
Стив опять не смог сдержать широкую улыбку:  
\- С каких это пор Тони Старк водит меня по музеям?  
\- О, ты еще много обо мне не знаешь, - подмигнул Тони, поднимаясь со скамейки.  
Они пошли по все еще малолюдной набережной.  
Стиву словно начало становиться немного теплее внутри – там, где безразлично билось его словно еще не оттаявшее сердце. Такое бескорыстное внимание… словно от близкого друга. Вряд ли он мог действительно назвать Тони другом. Нет, он-то сам очень нуждался в друге посреди этого чужого будущего, но вот Тони… Тони был словно дикая птица. Стоило сделать малейший шаг навстречу, попытку «приручить» - он тут же исчезал, нередко отпустив какое-нибудь колкое замечание. Возможно, это было результатом шока, пережитого им в Афганистане: любой близкий контакт с людьми пугал его, иногда доходило до того, что он даже отказывался пожимать руку, избегая малейшего физического контакта, или это его «Из рук не беру!». Но это только если инициатива шла со стороны. Ведь стоило бросить эти попытки «подружиться», забыть о существовании Тони – и он был тут как тут. Нахальный, иногда развязный, напрочь забывший о значении термина «личное пространство». Вот он невзначай обнимает Стива за плечи по пути в кафетерию, рассказывает что-то забавное, и даже интересуется, как у Стива дела. Происходили ли эти метаморфозы поведения Старка со всеми агентами Щ.И.Т.а или только с ним, Роджерсом, Стив пока не мог точно сказать.  
Все, что он знал, что с Тони ему было легче, чем с остальными. Может быть, на подсознательном уровне, он напоминал ему Старка старшего, и эта крупица прежней жизни давала иллюзию опоры, чего-то знакомого в новом незнакомом мире.  
Поэтому Стив просто шел рядом, даже особо не смотря на Тони. Чтобы не спугнуть.  
  
Почему Тони приехал сегодня на берег океана, он сам толком не мог бы сказать. Ему не спалось всю ночь, что бывало нередко, и он коротал часы в своей мастерской. Но уже под утро вдруг произошло неслыханное. Тони поднялся на ноги, оглядел лихорадочно блестящими глазами свою лабораторию и почувствовал, что ему осточертели все эти бездушные железяки, и его святая святых вдруг превратилась в тесную темную комнату, в которой не хватало воздуха. Должно быть, все из-за нехватки сна. Наверное, просто нужен перерыв в работе, вот что. Всем в конце концом нужно иногда отдыхать. Лучший отдых – смена занятий, не так ли? Радикальная смена.  
Он пришел в штаб ни свет ни заря и направился в спортзал – место, где всегда безошибочно можно было найти Стива Роджерса по утрам. Впервые в жизни он решил сделать что-то, о чем попросил его Фьюри. Конечно, бесить того было куда забавнее, но ведь Тони уже не подросток, чтобы делать все исключительно наперекор. Ник Фьюри по известной одному ему причине попросил Тони «поприглядывать» за Стивом. Хотя в общем-то логика ясна, в конце концов Стив – в некотором роде, дело рук Говарда Старка. Кому как ни Старку младшему приводить в боевую форму достижение отца. Актуальность просьбы стала понятна, когда меньше двух недель назад Стив вдруг сорвался, разгромил половину тренажеров в зале и скрылся из штаба в неизвестном направлении. Разыскивать его пришлось два дня, после чего Тони тайком и установил трекеры и решил, что на этом «приглядывание» и ограничится.  
Пожалуй, стоит рассказать подробнее об отношении Тони Старка к Капитану Америке. Именно к Капитану, ведь со Стивом он познакомился месяц назад, а Капитана Америку знал с детства. В распоряжении других детей были только комиксы и телевизор, а у Тони – рассказы его отца и даже кое-какие артефакты (трогать которые, впрочем, было строго запрещено). Определить отношение Тони к Капитану однозначно было бы затруднительно. У маленького Старка был самодельный щит и синяя водолазка, на которой он нарисовал белой краской звезду, а также синяя шапочка для плавания, приобретшая две дырки для глаз и бумажные крылышки. Звезда была отстирана, а Тони отчитан за порчу одежды, но разве это преграда для супергероя.  
Суть этой истории в том, что каждый раз, когда Капитан Америка спасал мир от очередного врага и победно опирался одной ногой о поверженный пылесос/газонокосилку/добродушно посапывавшего во сне соседского пса – Кэп срывал синюю маску с лица и весь мир, а особенно его отец, изумленно восклицали: под личиной Капитана Америки скрывался никто иной, как Тони Старк собственной персоной!  
…Довольно скоро щит Капитана уже пылился в кладовке, а Тони понял, что если он хочет обратить на себя внимание отца, ему нужно представлять собой нечто большее, чем фальшивого Кэпа.  
Но, даже спустя годы ранних достижений Тони, Говард был все также отчужден; и Тони заметил, что убедить себя в том, что внимание отца ему вообще-то безразлично, гораздо проще.  
Когда же Старк увидел героя, которым он когда-то хотел быть, которому завидовал, потерянно озирающимся в больничной палате, бледного, как простыня, что-то щелкнуло внутри. Это было слишком неправильно, противоестественно. Тогда Старк решил, что непременно нужно, чтобы Капитан снова стал тем гордым сверхчеловеком, каким он смотрел когда-то со старого постера (с однажды со злости пририсованными рогами и усами) в детской комнате Тони. Таким, по крайней мере, его запросто можно будет снова ненавидеть, если что.  
Но чем больше он узнавал о Стиве Роджерсе, тем меньше тот походил на комиксного суперсолдата.  
  
В спортзале Стива не было, и довольно скоро Тони уже смотрел на его ссутуленную фигуру, сидящую в тумане на берегу океана.  
  
В выставочном зале было совсем темно. Теплыми пятнами света выделались лишь подвешенные на тросах широкоформатные снимки в сепийных тонах, замершие в воздухе, словно в невесомости. Звучала музыка – что-то спокойно-грустное, с восточными мотивами, похожая на музыку для йоги.  
Стив внимательно рассматривал фотографии, где люди сидели или двигались бок обок с дикими зверями в песках пустынь, на ветках деревьев и в волнах водоемов: такие разные и такие похожие одновременно. А Тони украдкой смотрел на лицо Стива: приятно было видеть, как его еще не успевшая загореть кожа приобрела живой цвет в этом теплом сумрачном освещении.  
Все также молча двигались они вперед по лабиринту экспозиции, немного зачарованные гармонией светотени полотен и трогающей за живое музыкой. Возможно, слишком трогающей. Тони с опаской посмотрел на Стива – чего доброго, тот с его расшатанными нервами еще расплачется, а потом будет стыдиться и переживать две недели.  
Словно в подтверждение его опасений, Стив вдруг остановился как вкопанный перед входом в маленький отдельный зальчик с кинопроектором.  
\- Стив? – позвал Тони. Тот не ответил и шагнул внутрь отгороженного пространства. Тони последовал за ним.  
В темноте черных бархатных перегородок на экране в окаймлении вечных льдов бушевало серое североатлантическое море. Черно-белая с голубым тонированием пленка создавала почти физически ощутимый контраст с теплом сепии остальных залов. В волнах то появлялся, то исчезал кит. С удивительным для такого огромного животного изяществом он плавно погружался под воду, взмахивая хвостом. Плавный изгиб хвостового плавника чарующе аккуратно и осознано до последнего сантиметра опускался в взволнованную стихию.  
Стив не отрывал от экрана глаз.  
В свете экрана его лицо снова стало болезненно бледным, и Тони позвал еще раз:  
\- Стив?  
Тот сглотнул и тихо ответил:  
\- Я видел кита.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Я только сейчас вспомнил это. Я видел кита, когда умирал.  
Старк бросил на экран нервный взгляд. О боже, ну вот. Нашел, куда его привести – Тони мимолетно прижал кулак к своему лбу и нервно провел по лицу рукой. Лучше бы за пончиками пошли, но кто же знал.  
Тони положил руку ему на плечо, его лицо выражало полную готовность слушать; хотя Стив по-прежнему не отрывал глаз от экрана. Но пару секунд спустя он сморгнул, словно очнулся, и продолжил:  
\- Когда самолет упал в воды Северной Атлантики… он не потонул сразу. Я должно быть вырубился, но сейчас помню, что потом я очнулся… Я почти не чувствовал своего тела, не мог пошевелиться, воздух обжигал до самых легких. Я видел воду сквозь покрывающееся ледяным налетом стекло. Я лежал и видел, как из воды выныривал кит. Огромный, он наверное был больше самолета… Я, - его голос вдруг прервался, но лицо оставалось таким же каменным. – Я ведь думал, что умираю.  
Стив вдруг посмотрел Тони в глаза, прерывисто дыша сквозь приоткрытые губы, словно задыхаясь.  
Тони хотел было ответить, что все теперь хорошо, он же очнулся, утешить его, как ребенка, которому приснился кошмар… Но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он заглянул Стиву в глаза и увидел в них немой крик, который заглушил бы все рациональные доводы. Словно прямо сейчас он опускался все глубже в ледяную тьму океанских вод.  
Неожиданно для самого себя Тони вдруг привлек его лицо обеими руками и приник к его мягким губам. Тони целовал его с жаром, как будто пытаясь вложить в свои действия то, что не получалось сказать словами: ты живой, Стив, ты жив! Только спустя несколько секунд он понял, что Стив мало того, что не сопротивляется, но и даже вроде как отвечает ему – то ли захваченный врасплох, то ли вкладывавший в поцелуй то же, что и Тони: хватающийся за него, как за последнее живое тепло, единственное, что может заставить его наконец перестать чувствовать себя ходячим мертвецом; как за последнюю преграду между ним и ледяной бездной, захватывающей рассудок.  
  
Тони оторвался от губ Стива и, не опуская рук, посмотрел ему в лицо. Оно выражало удивление и даже испуг; но было там и что-то еще… Оба прерывисто дышали, и сам Тони глядел на него блестящими глазами безумца. Вдруг Стив обхватил его сильными руками, и Тони мысленно приготовился лететь в стену, но тот крепко обнял его, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.  
Тони с облегчением похлопал его по спине и усмехнулся про себя: «Ну, по крайней мере, никто не расплакался». А вслух пробормотал:  
\- Чертовы хиппи с их буддийскими завываниями.  
Стив усмехнулся ему в плечо и наконец выпустил его из объятий. 

 


End file.
